


Breakdowns

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [386]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: angrycaramel on tumblr asked: O'Bannon and Penelope and a (very) broken car. Hope this inspires you ;-)





	

Ridley gave up and kicked the tyre in frustration, wincing as she added a bruised toe to her litany of woes.  “And people wonder why I prefer LEO,” she muttered to herself.  “How about everything _works_ there?”

It wasn’t fair – the car had been her grandmothers, a sleek little silvery coupe that she was sure was the origin of her desire to always go faster.  But cars like this were a rarity, and parts were getting scarcer, and leaving it in a garage for months on end during her tours in orbit definitely hadn’t done the vehicle any favours.  “And now I’m going to be late.”  She looked down.  “And these heels ain’t made for walking.”

Ridley turned at the sound of a smooth purr of a motor winding down.  Her eyes widened at the _pinkness_ that slid by her, pulling up so that Ridley could see her distorted reflection in the curved glass of the canopy.

Then the glass lowered silently away to reveal more pink and a warm smile.  “Captain O’Bannon?”  the figure asked.

Ridley nodded, frowning.  “That’s me,” she chirped.  “And you are…?”

Ridley had to take a quick half step backwards as the door swung open on oiled hinges.  “I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward,” the figure in pink said, leaning elegantly towards her, one hand raised in welcome.

Ridley swallowed hard.  She liked to think she wasn’t overawed by titles, but now she had the name, she could place where she’d seen the face before, smiling and waving towards the cameras on the evening news and gossip bulletins.   Ridley was acutely aware that her hair had come undone working on her car, that she was hot and flustered and a little off kilter.  She wasn’t ready for what Her Ladyship said next.

“And John would utterly scold me if I left you bereft by the roadside.  Parker, gather the Captain’s things and secure her vehicle, would you?”  Lady Penelope slid backwards on her seat and patted the upholstery invitingly.

Ridley glanced over; a figure in black had materialized out of nowhere, Ridley’s slim clutch and silvery shawl in hand.  “Ma’am,” he said, pressing them into her slack hands and gently but firmly chivvying her into the bubble next to Her Ladyship.  A moment later, the canopy closed, and the motors were winding up again.

Inside it was cool, and calm, and Her Ladyship was smiling serenely at her.  “Thanks,” Ridley started, quickly trying to organize herself.  She paused.  “So, you know John?”

Her Ladyship’s eyes danced.  “John and I….shall we just say we go back quite a ways.”  Her smile softened into something sweeter and realer.  “And he has done nothing but sing your praises to me since you met.”  She leaned in slightly, almost conspiratorially.  “I was worried I’d have to drop in unannounced to get to finally meet you, but here we are.”

“Well, umm, thank you, ma’am,” Ridley began. 

She was waved away.  “You’re more than welcome.  And any friend of John’s is both a rare jewel and hopefully a friend of mine.  Please call me Penny.”

Ridley was feeling herself come back onto a more even keel, still rocking, but she could keep her feet in this conversation.  “Ok, Penny.  Then I’m Ridley.  And I’m afraid John never mentioned….”

“Me,” Penny said brightly, not at all offended. “I would expect nothing less.”  Ridley grinned as Penny winked, impish and bright.  “Our relationship has always been based on discretion, puns, and sitting in the back row whispering about everyone else at the party.”  She sighed theatrically.  “I had resigned myself to being bored and alone, but now you’re here, the evening has improved significantly.”   Ridley blushed slightly as Penny inched closer.  “Tell me, is he doing okay?”

Ridley’s blushed deepened.  “He’s fine.”

Penny beamed.  “Excellent. Now, enough about himself, tell me about yourself.”

Ridley snorted.  “Not much to tell.  O’Bannon, station commander, on my down rotation…” she patted her hair.  “Walking mess…”

Penny tsked under her breath and pulled a small cosmetics bag from some hidden compartment.  “That we can fix.  Hold still now…”

 * * *

High above Earth, John span gracefully around the curve of his Thunderbird to tap the incoming call.  “Lady Penelope,” he greeted warmly.  “How’s the party?”

“Much more entertaining than I thought,” Penny said, cheeks bright and eyes sparkling, even in the hologram.  “Isn’t that right, Ridley?”

John laughed as Ridley’s face appeared in the field of view.  “Yep.  Pen and I have been having a wonderful time.”

“Pen?” John asked under his breath as, in the hologram, the two women leaned into each other, jostling slightly for best view.  “Well, I see you two have met, that’s great,” he said honestly.  “I thought you two might get along.”

Ridley leaned in, smiling wickedly.  “Oh yes,” she purred.  “And she’s been telling me all about you, John.”  John froze, and Ridley went in for the kill.  “Like that time in Munich, during Oktoberfest…”

“Penny!” John yelped, cutting her off.  “What happened in Germany stayed in Germany, remember? he hissed through gritted teeth.

Penny looked too smug for his comfort.  “But John, Ridley wants to come with us this year.  Oh,” she added.  “By the way.  We’re going back this year.  I’m sure your ban has expired by now.”

Ridley laughed loudly, and John covered his eyes with his hands.

“I see you smiling, John,” Penny wheedled, teasing and gentle.  “That means you’re coming right?”

He rolled his eyes but didn’t bother hiding his grin.  “I’ll see what I can do.”  He laughed as they both cheered.


End file.
